1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of connecting devices and principally to a crimpable multicompartment connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many electrical applications require the termination of combinations of differently sized and configured conductors at a single terminating point. For this purpose, there have been developed various multicompartment connectors having individual wire receiving channels or cavities adapted to selectively accept a given range and configuration of conductors therewithin. A typical device for use in such applications is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,705 issued to L. C. Kuo on Feb. 6, 1973, and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention. The individual compartments of such devices, however, are fixed in number and size, due to the integral construction thereof, and are therefore of limited use in applications where either more or less compartments of either similar or different size are required. Furthermore, the user is required to stock a rather large range of such prior art devices to accommodate the numerous combinations of conductor sizes and configurations found in many typical applications.